For Better or For Worse
by Gaia Eirene
Summary: Accidents happen. Could this one change Ned's life forever?
1. Chapter 1

-1_A/N: Okay so I have a study hall now and I can probably update more often. _

_(hopefully ) _

_Anyway, ummm I really don't have much to say. So read on!_

**Disclaimer: I OWNEVERYTHING! **

**JK. **

**I own nothing.**

It was a bright cheerful Sunday afternoon and like every Sunday the Pie Hole was busy. Little children begged their mothers for a slice of warm apple pie, while their mothers tried to get a pie for Sunday dinner. Old men sat in the corner with their coffee watching the little ones and talking about their young years. A little old Ethel sat in her usual spot at the counter, with her usual tea, ordering her usual pies, Boysenberry and Creamed Tuna.

Ethel McClure, ninety-three years, eighty-seven days, forty-three minutes, and twenty-eight seconds, lived with her six cats and had the same routine every Sunday. She would go to the Pie Hole and have her tea while she ordered her pies, one for herself and one for her cats.

Ethel had known the Pie Maker since he was a young boy. She had lived just down the block from him. Every Sunday, he would bring one of his mother's homemade pies to her house. She always gave him a small candy and a pinch on the cheek. She no longer gave him a small candy, telling him it would rot his teeth, but every Sunday, she still managed to pinch his cheek and tell him how big he was getting.

This Sunday had been unusually busy and Ned was in a hurry to finish the orders. He didn't really notice Ethel.

"Neddy, Neddy I'll see you next week. I have to be getting back to my cats now." She called to him in her raspy old voice.

Ned looked up in the direction of Ethel. "Oh Oh Ms. McClure. I didn't see you. Umm, I'll see you next week. Bye." Ned said then returned to his work.

Ned dealt with the rest of his costumers and began to clear the counter. As he got down to Ethel's seat he noticed that Ethel, being very old, had taken her teacup instead of her pies. Ethel was not very fast so Ned picked up her pies and walked out the front door to catch up with her.

He saw her down the road a bit and yelled out to her to get her attention. "Ms. McClure! Ms. McClure! Ms. McClure, you forgot your pies!"

Ethel couldn't hear him and he stepped out into the road to walk after her.

"Ms. McClu…" Ned was cut off by a shout from someone on the sidewalk.

"Get out of the road." Someone yelled but, it was too late Ned stood frozen in his tracks staring at a delivery truck headed right toward him.

The truck was going to fast and couldn't stop on time. It collided with him. Throwing him back and onto the ground.

Ned couldn't see anything. He could faintly hear the shouts of bystanders. But he couldn't make out which voice belonged to who and then he heard her.

"Ned? Ned. Oh God. Ned. Is he okay? What happened? Is he going to be okay? Emerson, Emerson is he going to be okay?"

Of all the voices he heard Chuck's was the clearest. He wanted to stay awake longer to hear her voice and try to assure her that he would be okay. But the darkness consumed him and he lost all consciousness.

_A/N: All done! Chapter two is like almost half written. It's going to be Emerson and Chuck. Don't you just love Emerson. I want to fit Olive in somewhere but I don't know if she's going to be in the next chapter. _

_OH! I almost forgot. I might change the title. I don't really like this one so, if you have any suggestions let me know! _

_Okay whether you liked it or not please review. I like comments. . R&R!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

-1_A/N: so I know that I said it was almost half done but I must have restarted it like five times. So today I was sitting in Bio and I couldn't concentrate on anything so I started writing and I think I know what I'm writing for the next chapter but don't count on anything. So now for you viewing pleasure….Chapter 2. _

**Disclaimer: It is in Chapter One. And if you didn't read Chapter One what the hell are you doing in Chapter Two. **

Chuck sat next to Emerson Cod on a cold plastic waiting chair, in the waiting room of Red Rose Hospital. Emerson sat nervously with his handkerchief dabbing at his brow and twisting it into knots. Every time a doctor passed Chuck nearly jumped on them from her seat to get some kind of information. No one could give her any answers.

Her mind wandered as she sat there, to places she didn't want to even think about. That night at her father's grave. She had felt so alone and vulnerable. She missed her father so much. Would that be Ned? If she lost him, what would she do? Chuck couldn't imagine life without Ned. He had literally given her life. He was always there for her. If he… It was painful for Chuck to even think the words. If he…if he died, Chuck wouldn't survive.

Chuck's shoulders began to shake. Her emotions welled up in her throat making it hard for her to breath. Tears flooded her vision as she struggled to keep them back. She fought with her emotions, to keep them from coming up. But she couldn't win this battle. A single tear dripped down her cheek and landed on her hand. Any control she might have had was lost. A steady stream of tears ran down Chuck's face. She leaned on her knees and buried her face into her hands.

Emerson sat uncomfortably to her side. He had never been good with emotion, mainly crying, more specifically women crying. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to say or do. He felt like he should do something to comfort her. He cautiously raised his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, gently patting her other arm.

"It's okay, Chuck. He's gonna be okay." tried Emerson

Chuck looked up at him and smiled slightly. " You called me Chuck."

Emerson sighed relieved that he hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Thank you." said Chuck, "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right" Emerson said as he reached around behind him and grabbed a tissue from the side table. He handed it to Chuck and she gently dabbed at the stray tears under her eyes.

"Um…Emerson Cod?" asked a doctor that had just walked up.

"Yes?" asked Emerson, hesitantly.

"Are you here for a Ned…?" he began as he flipped through his papers.

"Yes." interrupted Chuck, jumping to her feet.

"Is there any news?" asked Emerson.

"He just got out of the ER. He's going to be okay. It was quite a nasty accident he had."

Chuck turned to Emerson, who had stood up by her side. She flung he arms around his necked.

"You were right." said Chuck, relieved.

"I'm always right." stated Emerson. He hugged Chuck back, he knew there was no way Ned was going to leave this girl here. He'd brought her back from the dead.

The doctor coughed slightly, causing the Emerson to turn a slight shade of pink.

"He's a bit drowsy. But, he'll be waking up any moment. You can go in and see him if you'd like." the doctor gestured to the hallway to his right. " He's in room 246."

"Thank you." said Chuck as she began down the hallway.

_A/N: so the only way I'm going to know what you think is if you review so go review. Emerson was all emotional. Could you imagine how uncomfortable he would be? So I make no promises but I think I know what I want to write for Chapter Three. Btw: do they even say Ned's name at all in the show? I couldn't remember if they did. Ok I'm done go review. _


End file.
